memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Independent Nature/Prologue
On board an Alliance mothership Lex Luthor is reviewing his defeats against Typhuss and his friends, and his attempt to turn Phoebe against him as he gets mad about what happened and deactivated the console screen as Commander Kiva walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. You know you're going to fall apart if you keep looking at those records about that punk Typhuss and his friends, defeating you at every turn along with my forces and they're Daedalus class battlecruisers are growing like weeds Commander Kiva says as she looks at Lex. Lex looks at the screen and sees the Valiant firing at one of the cargo vessels transporting the kassa corn to a nearby planet, when Lex gets an idea and he looks at Commander Kiva with an evil look. He looks at her. We trick them into thinking the Wraith is going to make an attack on sector 223 they send the Valiant to the system and your motherships attack the ship, disable it and we take it over and the crew prisoner and then I can get my revenge on the nephew of my former best friend Typhuss Lex says as he looks at Kiva. She looks at him. Oh, I like that idea and if it worked to Anteo it will work for us I'll have my best Commander to begin the attack Commander Kiva says as she looks at Lex and gives a kiss on the cheek. At Earth the Valiant is in orbit around the planet at Starfleet Command Colonel Tyson is being awarded for his bravery during the Battle of Sector 113 by his uncle as Admiral Kira looks at the officers in the ceremony hall and then at his nephew. You fought with bravery against the Wraith, if your mother was here she would be proud of you just as I am says Typhuss as he gives Will his medal. He looks at it and smiles. My first Christopher Pike Medal of Valor Will says as he looks at the medal. Thea walks up to him and kisses him. Congratulations my love Thea says as she looks at him. He smiles at her his father walks up to him. I'm very proud of you Will and Typhuss is right if your mother was here right now she's be just as proud as I am right now you've earned it son Jason says as he looks at his son Will and they hugged. Then Jason looks at his son. Will we've just received word that the Wraith have begun attacking an M class planet in sector 223, we suspect their going to cull the planet to regain their strength to come after us again Starfleet would like you to head them off at the planet and make sure they don't take the planet Admiral Tyson says as he looks at his son. Will looks at his father. Aye, Admiral we won't let you down Will says as he looks at his dad. Jason leaves as Will and Thea look at each as they're holding each other close. I want you to be careful and come home to me Thea says as she looks at Will. He smiles at her. I always come home Thea it's probably just a Wraith Hive ship that's mad about what happened in the battle Will says as he looks at her. She snickers a bit and kisses Will. I love you Will and good luck Thea says as she backs up. He smiles at her. I love you too Thea and thanks this is Colonel Tyson to Valiant one to beam up Colonel Wilson says as he tapped his combadge. He is beamed up to the ship. The Valiant slows to impulse speed and enters the system. On the bridge red lights flash as Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Shields are at full power and phasers are at the ready and torpedo Launchers are loaded and ready to fire on your command Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then turns to the Colonel. He looks at Lieutenant Devon at the ops console. Lieutenant any sign of Wraith ships? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the ops officer. He looks at his console and reports. No sir but I'm picking up some strange subspace readings it's almost like something is dampening our warp field Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Then all of the sudden a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads as coolant vents from the ceiling as well, as Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Sinclair. Jenny what the hell is going on? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at her console. We're taking fire from three Ha'tak motherships from what the sensors can make out of them Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. He turns to Ensign Hakim. Manny set course 223 mark 898 full impulse, then he turns to Lieutenant Sinclair. Jenny return fire torpedoes full spread Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. The Valiant turns to starboard as the Goa'uld motherships fire at the ship as it flees from them. On the bridge the crew are trying to contain the fires as the ship shakes harder and harder. Sir picking up smaller objects in our flight path it's a mine field Romulan origin Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console as the ship shakes. Colonel Tyson turns to Ensign Hakim. Manny reverse engines Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Hakim. The young helm officer inputs commands into the console to reverse the ship's engines. The Valiant stops but still takes serious damage to the outer hull. On the bridge sparks rain down from the ceiling and lights are flicker coolant is venting from the ceiling as Colonel Tyson gets up from the floor. Jenny!, Manny! Colonel Tyson shouts as he walks over to their stations seeing them alive but knocked out and he looks at the console screen at Lieutenant Sinclair's console as it reads Shields down, Weapons offline. At the SGC Sergeant Harriman looks at the console and then walks over to General O'Neill. Sir we're getting a distress call from the Valiant Sergeant Harriman says as he looks at General O'Neill. O'Neill walks up to the screen. Show me Walter General O'Neill says as he looks at the screen. This is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson authentication 145 Beta Charlie we've been attacked by an unknown force the Wraith attack was a ruse, weapons and shields as well as our engines are down hull breaches on decks 5-19 causalties are unknown at the moment but I have to guess at least 13 wounded and 12 dead we're being boarded Colonel Tyson says as sparks erupt and fires get more intense and the transmission cuts out. O'Neill looks at Harriman. Contact Admiral Kira let him know what happened General O'Neill says as he looks at Walter then at the screen as it's fizzing.